I Spy
by Izari-Hime
Summary: A hot summer's day full of boredom, eventually lead to a very unusual game of I Spy [IchiRuki]


**A/N: This is some random thing that I thought of while waiting for Bayshore shopping center to open up it****'****s stores. It totally sucked because we wanted to get my jacket shopping over with early and the stores ended up not opening until 12:30 T.T. Hanging out in the food court doing nothing, I snagged an envelope and a pen from my mother and scribbled this down. My first Bleach fic ever writing. Enjoy and comments and criticisms are welcome.**

**I Spy**

**A One-Shot**

**By: Izari-Hime**

Sadly with nothing to do but laze around for half of the summer, Ichigo found himself lying on his bedroom floor. While listening to music on his mp3 player out of one headphone, he felt a presence of something dangling over his face. Opening his eyes he had found a small pale foot hanging less than an inch away from his face.

"Ichigo I'm bored" Rukia had whined while still dangling her foot over his face. She was sick of the manga that she had already read many times and decided to mess with Ichigo for a bit.

"Yeah that doesn't give you the right to hang your foot in my face." He retorted back trying to shove her foot out of his line of vision.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, ….."

Ichigo had known that she was only doing that to annoy him. As usual. A short silence had occurred when Ichigo had ignored her.

"I'm……….Boooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred!!!!!!!!!"

Or he had thought too soon.

"What am I supposed to do about that?!?!?"

"I don't know."

"Than shut up."

With that there was mostly silence in the room except of the light echo of Ichigo's music. Currenlty enjoying the song he was listening to, was oblivious to the fuming red Rukia sitting atop of his bed. If only she knew that she was about to explode.

"I spy with my little eye A STUBBORN BAKA CIRUS HEAD!!!!!!" Had randomly been yelled and echoed in the small room.

Lazily opening one eye Ichigo pretended to not hear what she had said properly.

"Huh?"

"Grr. You suck."

"Yeah well whatever….Guess what?"

"What?" Rukia had blurted out while still fuming from Ichigo's un-cooperating.

"I spy with my little eye an annoying chibi that won't shut up." Ichigo had thrown back mimicking her at the same time.

"I am not a shorty and you're right I wont shut up!"

"Why not!"

"'Cause I'm bored!" She had yelled while standing over him.

Ichigo then stood up and towered over her because of the noticeable height difference. No matter how small the girl was, she still had her own ways of getting on his nerves.

"Loudmouthed chibi!"

"Stupid looking strawberry!"

"Is "chibi" all you got."

"Pfft….."

"Haha….Thought so" She mumbled while smirking at said strawberry.

All they had thought of doing was bickering at each other….What little lives they had.

With his mp3 forgotten on the floor, Ichigo had finally noticed their close proximity. They were forehead to forehead with Rukia still glaring at him on her tippy toes. All he saw were two funny looking cross-eyed violet eyes.

Snickering he decided to get her even more angry than she already was.

"I spy with my little eye one cross-eyed midget."

"I also spy with my little eye, one cross-eyed bastard." Rukia had thrown back at him.

Then a sudden thought came to her head. While smirking, she had reached over and pecked Ichigo on the lips and watched while he flared read out of embarrassment. He stood there with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Never mind that I spy with my little eye, one hotly blushing bastard."

Still smirking, she gave him a quick wink and strolled out the door leaving him standing in the middle of his bedroom.

She had won this round….

**532 words (Without A/N's)**

**Chibi-Shorty**

**A/N: This was more of a short drabble than a real one-shot or fic. It was random and I thought it was kinda cute I guess. Hope you enjoyed it. If you find and mistakes and/or errors point them out to me and I will edit them. Reviews, criticisms, comments ect…welcome.**


End file.
